


Butterfly Of Courage

by TamaraMerello



Series: Newborn [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, DC comics - Freeform, Death References, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello
Summary: Steve. Traicion.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Newborn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514699
Kudos: 13





	Butterfly Of Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Butterfly Of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666225) by [Ilerre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre). 
  * A translation of [Butterfly Of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666225) by [Ilerre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre). 



Al igual que la primera parte, está historia es solo una traducción, yo no soy su autora.

Butterfly Of Courage

0 0

Rhodey. Robando.  
Natasha. Golpeando  
Bruce. Rompiendo.  
Pepper. Tomando.  
Thor. En auge.  
Clint. Silencio.  
Happy. Conduciendo.  
Fury. Regodeandose.  
Coulson. Desaprobando.  
Harry. Amando.

Steve.

Steve. Traicionando.

0 0

Después del entierro de Harry, Tony permaneció en su tumba por el resto del día y durante toda la noche. Se apoyó contra la hermosa piedra de mármol, alternando entre apatía total y completa y episodios de sollozos incontrolables.

Al día siguiente llovió, pero no se movió. Era demasiado indiferente para darse cuenta de que su conductor y guardaespaldas, el que había reemplazado a Happy, había pasado la noche esperándolo, apoyado contra el automóvil. Ahora estaba arrodillado junto a él en silencio, sosteniendo un paraguas negro y protegiéndolo del peor de los elementos.

Ese hombre, Roman Parnell, había trabajado para Tony durante dos años para entonces. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Tony no tenía ninguna protección personal, inmediatamente comenzó a investigar, finalmente encontró a Roman y lo asignó a Tony.

Además de Harry, Roman era sin duda su único amigo. ¿Y ahora que Harry estaba muerto? Probablemente el único que le quedaba. Porque el hombre que Tony amaba, que lo había amado y apreciado, que lo había cuidado y le había ofrecido todo, fue enterrado a seis pies debajo de Tony, pudriéndose lentamente y siendo comido por insectos pútridos y repugnantes. 

¿Qué sería de la hermosa cara de Harry?

Tony se estremeció y no tuvo nada que ver con el frío que se había instalado en sus huesos.

"Vamos, jefe", murmuró Roman suavemente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello húmedo. "Vamos a casa."

Tony no tenía fuerzas suficientes para decirle a Roman que su casa ahora se estaba deteriorando en la tierra.

0 0

Tony había esperado la caída en la bolsa de valores de Stark Industries. Todos esperaron con dificultad para que él se derrumbara y comenzara a beber de nuevo.

Sin embargo, lo que no esperaban era que Tony se enterrara en su trabajo y duplicara su tasa de producción en tres semanas.

0 0

"Hola jefe", llamó Roman, pateando suavemente la silla donde Tony estaba sentado, inclinado sobre una mesa de trabajo con su soplete en la mano. "No has estado afuera por cuatro días. Vamos a dar un paseo".

Sin esperar a que Tony respondiera, el hombre alto y negro arrancó el soplete de la mano de Tony y lo apagó, antes de agarrar a Tony por el brazo y literalmente lo sacó del laboratorio. Lo empujó hacia la habitación de Tony y lo obligó a ir al baño. Mientras Tony se duchaba, agarró un par de jeans negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, colocándolos en la silla al lado de la puerta del baño. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, se recostó sobre los codos y suspiró.

Tony salió una hora después, recién afeitado y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Se vistió lentamente, como si cada músculo de su cuerpo doliera y se paró frente a Roman.

"Bien", aprobó el hombre negro. "Vamos, vamos".

0 0

No fueron a ningún lugar específico en realidad. Roman simplemente condujo, deteniéndose al costado de la carretera sobre las colinas de  
Hollywood y simplemente se sentaron en el capó del automóvil, comiendo fresas y bebiendo coca.

"¿Qué debo hacer, Roman?" Tony preguntó después de un rato, mirando la puesta de sol con una cara inexpresiva.

Roman se encogió de hombros. "Seguir, supongo", respondió simplemente, haciendo todo lo posible para no hacer una mueca al oír la voz ronca de Tony. Era la primera vez que Tony hablaba desde el funeral.

"¿Y si no quiero?" Tony susurró entrecortadamente.

Roman cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "Entonces no lo haces".

0 0

Tony pasó todos los martes (el día que Harry murió) en su tumba. Simplemente se sentó y miró las palabras grabadas, algunas veces hablando con Harry, otras tarareando y otras solo en silencio.

0 0

"¿Viniste a regocijarte?"

Steve estaba de pie detrás de Tony, a varios metros de distancia, con flores en sus manos. "Nunca haría algo así", respondió en voz baja.  
Tony se encogió de hombros. "No lo sabría", murmuró, "Me pregunto si alguna vez lo hice".

Steve tragó el nudo en su garganta y dio los pasos que lo separaban de Tony. Se arrodilló con cautela y depositó las flores contra la tumba de piedra. "Sé que lo amabas", dijo suavemente, "no ridiculizaría su memoria al hacer algo tan hiriente para ti", afirmó con calma.

Tony se burló incrédulo. "No puedo confiar en ti en nada".

Steve se congeló ante eso, asintiendo lenta y dolorosamente. "¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?"

La cabeza de Tony giró en su dirección tan rápido que Steve se encogió. "No es el momento ni el lugar para calmar tu mezquina conciencia", gruñó Tony, con los ojos azules ardiendo de furia. "¡No tienes derecho a venir aquí y preguntarme eso! ¡No frente a Harry!" gritó, parándose y caminando de regreso al auto donde Roman lo estaba esperando.

Steve corrió tras él, su mano sobre el hombro de Tony volteó al hombre más bajo. "¿Cuándo es el momento adecuado entonces?" preguntó desesperadamente. "¿Incluso tengo una oportunidad?"

Tony se atragantó con un sollozo enojado y se liberó de las garras de Steve. "¡Tuviste tu oportunidad!" gritó, su puño arremetiendo contra el pecho de Steve. "Pero lo arruinaste! tu me tenías! Te quise tanto, bastardo! Yo te amaba tanto !" Repitió con voz quebrada. "¡Pero no fue suficiente! ¡Nunca soy suficiente!" él raspó. "Siempre me falta algo, ¿no, Steve? Siempre hay algo mal en mí. Empujo a la gente, ¿no? Mi madre me dejó con un hombre que nunca me amó, Pepper me dejó porque estaba haciendo lo correcto pero ella no pudo manejarlo y me dejaste porque no era lo suficientemente bueno ... "

"No, Tony—" pero Steve fue interrumpido por Tony golpeándolo nuevamente.

"¿Qué no te di? ¿Por qué no fui suficiente para ti?" lloró miserablemente.

Se frotó la cara con manos temblorosas, y de repente Tony gritó. Gritó con cada célula de su cuerpo, gritó hasta que su voz se quebró y su garganta se negó a pronunciar más sonidos.

Steve tenía a Tony envuelto en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cuando sus piernas se doblaron y cayeron al suelo, Tony se sentó a horcajadas sobre las vueltas de Steve que lo mecieron en la cuna de sus brazos. "¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?" Tony susurró rotundamente, cada cuerda cruelmente cortada de su cuerpo.

Incapaz de hacer nada.

Incapaz de resistir el abrazo de Steve.

"¿Qué voy a hacer sin Harry?" preguntó suplicante, las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos azules. "¿Por qué me dejó también?" lloró. "Ya no entiendo".

Steve cerró los ojos y las lágrimas sin control cayeron por sus mejillas. "No sé, bebé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo".

0 0

Tony no soñó esta vez.

Se cortó las muñecas y cerró los ojos.

Se despertó tres semanas después, con vendajes blancos brillantes alrededor de sus muñecas, la habitación blanca y brillante del hospital que lo rodeaba, nada blanco brillante tragándolo.

Llamó a Harry pero nunca vino.

Estaba perdido y no podía regresar.

0 0

Steve se sentó junto a su cama durante el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizado.

Él estaba ahí.

Incluso cuando Tony gritó, gritó y susurró que lo odiaba.

Steve se lo llevó todo.

Steve nunca se fue.

Tony lo odiaba aún más.

0 0

Harry le dijo que Steve era su única debilidad. Que Tony era la persona más fuerte que había visto en su vida, pero que siempre tendría esta enorme suavidad en su personaje en lo que respecta a Steve.

Para Tony se convirtió en un defecto.

Una mancha en su mundo perfectamente blanco.

Harry había sido muy, muy blanco .

Steve era asqueroso, dejando sus huellas grasientas en las paredes perfectamente limpias del alma de Tony.

Extrañaba la limpieza de Harry.

0 0

"Los humanos son volubles".

Tony observó a la criatura acechar de un lado a otro frente a él, sus extrañas pinzas haciendo clic en el húmedo suelo subterráneo donde lo había arrastrado. Parecía un insecto y quería usar a Tony para atraer a los Vengadores.

"Los humanos son defectuosos".

No sabía cómo sucedió. En un momento estaba dando un discurso de conferencia sobre física cuántica en Hanoi, Vietnam, y en el siguiente se despertó en una cueva, frío y tratando de detener el sangrado en su antebrazo derecho.

"Los humanos tienen defectos".

Tony no dijo nada.

Pero él estuvo de acuerdo.

0 0

Steve siseó mientras retiraba suavemente la tela empapada de sangre atada alrededor del antebrazo de Tony. La herida debajo era profunda y sangraba lentamente.

Tony lo miró y creyó ver un hueso blanco en la piel abierta. Frunció el ceño y miró distraídamente las manos de Steve trabajando en limpiar la herida y coserla.

Estaban varados en algún lugar de la jungla de Vietnam, por lo que Tony podía adivinar, ya que había estado en la capital en el momento de su captura, y estaban huyendo de los insectos que lo habían capturado.

Aparentemente, la cueva donde lo habían llevado era el nido y se suponía que él era el cebo para llevar a todos los Vengadores a la Reina.

El corte aparentemente provino de un filo mandibular cuando un insecto soldado lo arrastró hacia el nido.

Eso fue asqueroso.

"Aquí", dijo Bruce suavemente, "bebe esto".

Tony miró inexpresivamente la taza que el hombre le estaba entregando y percibió una bocanada de agua caliente mezclada con hierbas. 

"Es el árbol del té. Ayuda contra la infección", explicó.

Tony lo tomó sin palabras y tomó un sorbo de la bebida humeante sin una palabra o una mirada al hombre. Vio la intensa mirada de Bruce fija en las pesadas cicatrices que tenía en sus muñecas.

Siniestro.

0 0

"Te lo quitaste", susurró Steve en la noche.

Los supuestos superhéroes no habían planeado bien el rescate de Tony. Todavía estaban varados y no tenían forma de llegar a SHIELD ni a ningún tipo de civilización. Tony podía escuchar a Romanov murmurar sobre estúpidos tontos de amor y falta de preparación.

Aparentemente, Steve no había estado dispuesto a esperar a que los Vengadores se reunieran antes de correr tras Tony.

Tony no pudo dormir en el bosque húmedo. Los insectos zumbaban por todas partes a su alrededor y cada pocos minutos llovía sobre ellos sin previo aviso durante unos diez minutos. Entonces el calor volvió a sofocarlos.

No miró a Steve cuando respondió, pero apretó su mano izquierda, frotándose el pulgar contra su dedo anular. "Me lo quité cuando me di cuenta de que mantenerlo estaba lastimando a Harry más que ese maldito cáncer", susurró. "E incluso entonces fue demasiado tarde porque murió en mis brazos una hora después de que me lo quitara", suspiró.

Cinco meses después de la muerte de Harry y se sintió entumecido. Donde antes había un dolor agudo atravesando su corazón cada vez que pensaba en Harry, ahora solo era un latido sordo y un nudo en el estómago. Todavía dolía, pero supuso que el tiempo realmente hizo pasar el dolor.

El fuerte aliento de Steve no lo disuadió. "Lo siento", susurró el soldado.

"Yo también", Tony entonó rotundamente.

0 0

"Entonces, escuché que estabas bastante bien con la compañía", intentó Clint jovialmente.

Tony se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello, se lo peinó hacia atrás e hizo una mueca cuando el movimiento sacudió su brazo con demasiada brusquedad. "Obviamente," murmuró Tony, uno de sus pies pateados resbalando en un charco de lodo. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo, apretando los dientes con molestia.

Ahora entendía por qué los soldados de la guerra de Vietnam se habían vuelto completamente locos. ¿Cómo se suponía que la gente sobreviviría en este tipo de infierno? Todo era calor, lluvia e insectos. Y la jodida humedad. Su camisa blanca, cubierta de barro, sangre y sudor estaba permanentemente pegada a su piel y sus pantalones negros ajustados a medida lo abrazaban como los peores pantalones ajustados del mercado.

Jodida jungla. Odiaba los árboles.

0 0

Bruce siseó, no muy diferente a Steve dos días antes, cuando retiró las vendas improvisadas del brazo de Tony. "Oh, Tony", exhaló con tristeza.

Tony no dijo nada, solo miró con indiferencia la piel hinchada, roja y harapienta. Por lo que parecía, los cuidadosos puntos de Steve eran ahora una vista espantosa; filtrando sangre semi coagulada y pus. La fuerte humedad hacía imposible que Tony se curara y la herida se había infectado.

"No tan bonita, uhm", murmuró Tony.

Ignoró la mirada de Bruce hacia él y se ocupó recostándose contra la enorme raíz de un árbol, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Podía sentir que la fiebre drenaba su fuerza y voluntad. Se sentía débil y mareado, asqueroso en su propia piel y dolorido. El quería salir.

"Está infectado", proporcionó Bruce innecesariamente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Tony cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado, apartando la cabeza del rostro inquisitivo de Bruce. "Enfermo", fue su única respuesta antes de inclinarse y vomitar la poca agua que había podido beber hace una hora.

0 0

"Entonces ... veo que has optado por el tratamiento silencioso", dijo Barton desde algún lugar detrás de Tony.

Tony rechinó los dientes, más por el dolor en su brazo que por cualquier otra cosa, y simplemente alzó al hombre con una mirada en blanco.

Barton sonrió con inquietud y se encogió de hombros con despreocupación falsa. "Lo entiendo, ya sabes", suspiró, sentado frente a Tony en el tronco de un árbol muerto. "Es lo que te hice".

Tony miró un poco más antes de apartar la mirada y con cuidado movió las piernas debajo de él. Estuvieron deprimidos por la noche, pero Tony, a pesar de su completo y absoluto agotamiento, parecía no poder dormir.

"Sooooo", Clint se interrumpió, "¿qué pasa con la cara afeitada?" preguntó de la nada.

Tony fulminó con la mirada a Clint con cansancio, el rostro rojo por la fiebre, empapado de sudor y los ojos hundidos oscuros en las sombras de las copas, a pesar de que el sol todavía les daba un poco de luz sobre los árboles. "A Harry le gusta", ofreció simplemente.  
Barton calló y no preguntó nada más.

Nadie escuchando su conversación parecía dispuesto a corregir el uso del tiempo presente de Tony.

0 0

Tony se estremeció e inconscientemente se enterró en los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban.

"¿Harry?" susurró con voz perdida.

Un ruido tranquilo y relajante fue su única respuesta antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia.

0 0

"Entonces, cuéntame acerca de este nuevo conductor que tienes", preguntó Steve en voz baja, la frente ardiente de Tony quemando la piel de su cuello donde estaba enterrado.

Tony se sacudió ligeramente en sus brazos y parpadeó lentamente. "Él es ... mi amigo", se arrastraba después de un minuto completo.

Steve apretó sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Tony. "Has perdido peso", comentó distraídamente.

Tony tarareó y rascó sus dedos contra el cuero del uniforme de Steve. "Harry cocina", murmuró. "¿Él ... se enojará conmigo por perderse la cena?" preguntó con voz destrozada.

Steve cerró los ojos y presionó su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Tony. "No, bebé. Harry no se enojará".

0 0

"Abrázalo", ladró Bruce a Steve y Thor. "¡Sostén sus piernas!"

Tony luchó violentamente cuando los dos hombres lo sujetaron y gritaron cuando Steve lo agarró del brazo, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto con manos grandes. Él gimió y suplicó, sollozando. "¡No, no, Harry! ¡Por favor, ayuda!"

Las manos de Bruce temblaban mucho mientras esterilizaba rápida pero profesionalmente la hoja del afilado cuchillo sobre el encendedor que sostenía Clint. "Tengo que quitar el tejido muerto", dijo en voz alta, más por su bien que por los demás. Llevó el cuchillo al antebrazo derecho de Tony. "Lo siento, Tony", susurró con voz suplicante.

Steve realmente gimió con Tony cuando la hoja entró en la piel y comenzó a cortar los tejidos muertos y podridos. La herida estaba tan infectada e hinchada que la piel había comenzado a pudrirse y ponerse negra en algunos lugares.

Steve intentó ignorar los gritos desesperados de Tony y sus llamadas a Harry, pero pronto lo encontró demasiado duro y sacudió la cabeza. "¡Alto Bruce! ¡Alto! ¡Lo estás lastimando!" gritó por encima de los gritos de dolor de Tony. "¡Por favor!"

Bruce volvió su rostro empapado, demacrado y gris de horror y miró a Steve con los ojos verdes y brillantes. "¡No puedo parar!" él chasqueó. "¡Tony morirá si no elimino la infección!"

Cuando Steve quería sollozar, apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza en su lugar, sin renunciar al agarre que tenía sobre la temblorosa forma de Tony. "Está bien", murmuró al oído de Tony. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con lodo, sangre y tierra pegados por todas partes con Tony atrapado entre sus piernas y contra su pecho. Su brazo izquierdo sostenía a Tony firmemente contra él; Su mano derecha estaba sujeta alrededor de la extremidad lesionada mientras Thor sujetaba sin esfuerzo las piernas de Tony al suelo.

Los ojos de Steve estaban fijos en Bruce mientras realizaba la brutal cirugía, con la cara gastada, pálida y sudorosa, y parecía sufrir casi tanto como Tony al hacerlo.

Clint caminaba alrededor de ellos, con las manos en su cabello, casi poniéndolas sobre sus orejas cuando los gritos de Tony se volvieron demasiado fuertes, y Romanov estaba sentado lejos de ellos, aparentemente sin emociones, pero Steve podía discernir la culpa, la angustia y la tristeza en sus ojos. Sabía que ella era la que más había lastimado físicamente a Tony. No era nada comparado con lo que Steve había hecho, pero sabía que ahora sentía remordimiento.

La había visto derrumbarse cuando pensó que estaba sola, cuando todos supieron de Fury que Harry estaba muerto.

El hombre, tan doloroso como lo fue para Steve decir, había salvado a Tony de la muerte y había sido el hombre que Steve había dejado de ser para Tony.

Steve le debía todo a Harold King.

0 0

Steve se lamió los labios y trazó suavemente las lágrimas que aún brotaban de los párpados cerrados de Tony. Cómo ansiaba ver esos brillantes ojos azules, mucho más azules que los suyos. Los ojos de Tony siempre habían mantenido su alma y Steve ansiaba que esos maravillosos orbes lo miraran con amor y confianza ... como antes. 

Todavía no podía entender lo que había hecho. No podía comprender el momento en que todo se había derrumbado, donde había dado el salto y había hecho lo que parecía lo mejor en ese momento.

Simplemente no lo entendió.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había destruido lo mejor que le había sucedido en su vida desde ... desde antes de estar congelado?

¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Tony? Y con uno de los raros amigos de Tony, el hombre que había sido el ancla de Tony desde el MIT ... que lo había encontrado después de Afganistán.

Demonios , pensó Steve miserablemente, ¿cómo pudo Rhodes haberle hecho eso a Tony también ?

0 0

Bruce hizo una mueca cuando quitó el vendaje del brazo de Tony, levantando la mano para frotar sobre su boca. "Maldición."

Tony se volvió para mirar con cautela la extremidad herida. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" se arrastraba entrecortadamente, una risa oscura sin humor después de sus palabras.

Bruce continuó mirando el brazo y se pellizcó la frente antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo y tirar de él en castigo propio. "Yo ... yo no ..."  
Tony tarareó levemente y se movió en el suelo, con las botas extendidas frente a él. "S-Sabes lo que ... tienes que hacer", dijo débilmente, con la voz quebrada en cada palabra.

Bruce se pasó la mano temblorosa por la cara otra vez y se detuvo en la boca. Sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos y sobresaltados por el horror. "Yo-yo no puedo-"

Tony resopló burlonamente. "La infección ... ha ido demasiado lejos. Tú ... tienes que ... hacerlo".

Steve regresó de su reloj y se arrodilló junto a ellos. Se congeló cuando vio el rostro ceniciento de Bruce y la tez gris y enfermiza de Tony, ahora sombrío y resignado. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó suavemente, trazando el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de las suaves mejillas de Tony. Dos días de cautiverio y dos días más deambulando por la jungla solo habían hecho aparecer una sombra en su rostro perfectamente afeitado. "Tony, ¿qué está pasando?" Steve preguntó de nuevo, más urgentemente, el pánico comenzó a crecer en su pecho. "¿Bruce?"  
Bruce tragó saliva, parecía que iba a estar enfermo. Exhaló temblorosamente, con un sollozo alojado en su garganta. "No puedo hacer nada con respecto a la infección, ¡no puedo controlarla!" Su voz se tambaleó, apenas controlada. "¡No puedo ... no puedo salvar, Cristo !" Gritó repentinamente y tropezó hacia atrás, lejos de Tony mientras salía inesperadamente.

Hulk se alzó sobre ellos, con la cara verde retorcida de furia, gruñendo a los héroes, con los dientes expuestos. Steve dio un paso instintivo frente a Tony, con el escudo listo, su otra mano en el arma que tenía en la cadera. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Thor, Natasha y Clint preparándose para atacar o defender en cualquier momento.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?" La voz de Tony, débil y quebrando los bordes, se escuchó detrás de Steve. Steve se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño antes de darse cuenta de que Tony no estaba hablando con él. "¿Me vas a dejar morir? ¿Vas a gruñirnos y destrozarnos a nosotros ya esta jungla solo porque no puedes manejarlo?" él gruñó. E incluso en su estado debilitado y agotado, Tony seguía siendo el mismo hombre poderoso y carismático que siempre había sido. "¿Me vas a dejar morir?" repitió bruscamente, la voz goteaba con puro asco.

La cara de Hulk se desmoronó.

Hulk desapareció.

Bruce cayó de rodillas, sollozando y agarrándose la cabeza.

0 0

Tony estaba mirando el cielo oscuro apenas visible a través del denso dosel. Los pequeños destellos que pudo ver de las estrellas eran hermosos, pero muy, muy equivocados.

No era su cielo.

No el cielo al que se había acostumbrado a mirar con Steve ... y luego con Harry.

Era apenas consciente de las disculpas de Steve, sus ruegos de perdón, de perdón y luego la mano de Steve presionó sobre su nariz y boca sin piedad.

No hay forma de respirar, Tony sucumbió rápidamente a la oscuridad.

0 0

Despertar en un hospital era familiar.

Despertar con un solo brazo no lo era.

0 0

"¿Señor?" La cuidadosa voz de JARVIS resonó en el taller iluminado. "Señor, el Sr. Rogers está pidiendo verlo".

Tony no respondió, demasiado concentrado en su trabajo.

0 0

Un mes después, los periódicos publicaron las primeras imágenes de Tony Stark después de su "trágica experiencia en Vietnam".

Él tenía dos brazos.

0 0

"Sr. Stark, ¿cómo se siente acerca de las personas que llaman a su nueva tecnología como un paso hacia la deshumanización? Viniendo de algunos de los detractores más fervientes, incluso se llama antinatural ... contra la voluntad de Dios".

Tony miró al periodista y lentamente levantó su brazo derecho, mostrando una mano perfectamente sana y de aspecto normal. "¿Dónde estaba Dios cuando me cortaron el brazo?" se preguntó sin alegría.

0 0

"Es ..." Bruce se detuvo y exhaló ruidosamente. "¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?" preguntó con una voz llena de asombro y admiración.  
Los otros Vengadores sacudieron la cabeza mientras todos miraban la pantalla del televisor.

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, sin participar en la discusión entre sus compañeros de equipo, Steve sonrió. Apenas podía respirar, tan abrumado por el orgullo que sentía por el hombre que amaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

0 0

"¿Es ... piel de cerdo o algo así?" Preguntó Natasha, con la cara en blanco como una hoja de papel limpia, pero en su voz había una nota de inquietud.

Tony no apartó la mirada del nombre de Harry grabado en la lápida. "Es sintético", respondió, sacando suavemente algunas malezas que habían crecido alrededor del monumento.

Natasha asintió entendiendo, sabiendo perfectamente que Tony no podía ver el movimiento. "Yo ... vine a decirte que todos estamos contentos de que estés bien", dijo, la entonación un poco avergonzada apenas allí, pero Tony lo entendió de todos modos.

Tony tarareó sin comprometerse y deslizó suavemente los dedos de su mano derecha sobre las letras grabadas en la piedra.

"¿Duele?" Preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

Algo oscuro parpadeó sobre el rostro de Tony, antes de volver a la expresión desprendida que solía tener hoy en día. No se le había escapado a nadie; Ya sea en los medios de comunicación o ex compañeros de equipo, todos eran conscientes de la falta de emociones y las sonrisas que nunca llegaron a los ojos del Iron Man .

No el héroe, no el traje. Solo el hombre.

"Por supuesto que duele", respondió, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, los ojos aún clavados en la tumba.

Natasha asintió con la cabeza.

Ella no sabía si estaban hablando del brazo o del hombre que yacía muerto bajo sus pies.

0 0

"Tony, abre la puerta!" Steve gritó. "¡Tony, abre la maldita puerta!"

Tony se balanceó de un lado a otro, sosteniendo su insoportablemente doloroso brazo artificial protectoramente contra su pecho. Cada vez que el puño de Steve golpeaba la puerta, Tony se encogía, sacudiendo su miembro dolorido y aumentando el dolor diez veces.

"Tony ... Tony, por favor", suplicó Steve.

Parecía derrotado, a diferencia de todo lo que Tony había escuchado antes.

"Por favor ... no lo hago, Tony, no voy a lograrlo". Steve soltó una pequeña y triste risa. "Pensé ... pensé que podía. Que podría manejar no tenerte porque ... porque era mi castigo, mi expiación por hacerte ... eso a ti".

Tony parpadeó a través de sus lágrimas, formando gotas de sudor en la línea del cabello para gotear por su frente. Su camiseta blanca estaba empapada, su piel estaba resbaladiza por el sudor frío, su cuerpo temblaba de escalofríos y le castañeteaban los dientes por la fiebre que azotaba sus venas.

"Por favor, cariño, abre la puerta", suplicó Steve, dejándose deslizar hacia abajo para desplomarse en el suelo. "Roman me llamó, dijo que estabas enfermo. Dios, Tony ".

Tony apretó los dientes contra el dolor mientras lograba arrastrarse hasta la puerta, estirando la mano y abriéndola con una mano temblorosa. Arrastrándose hacia la esquina entre la pared del fondo y el baño, Tony miró a Steve cuando entró con las pestañas húmedas.

Steve parecía querer tomar a Tony en sus brazos, pero se contuvo con un esfuerzo obvio. Lentamente dio un paso hacia Tony, no queriendo asustarlo con movimientos bruscos. "¿Dónde guardas los analgésicos?" preguntó suavemente, con los ojos recorriendo el baño antes de abrir el armario sobre el lavabo.

"No tengo ninguno", dijo Tony, sacudiendo la cabeza. Un segundo después, se lanzó hacia el baño, justo a tiempo para vomitar el escaso contenido en su estómago. No había podido comer durante varios días, y como solo había conseguido un poco de agua en él, solo tenía eso y algo de bilis saliendo, quemándole la garganta.

Steve lo agarró por la cintura cuando se desplomó exhausto y pasó una mano sobre la frente ardiente de Tony. "Cristo", murmuró. "Los doctores tuvieron que darte algo"

Estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero no con Tony. Nunca a él, sino a los médicos que habían fijado la prótesis en el hombre precioso en los brazos de Steve.

Tony gruñó y lanzó un gemido agónico desde el fondo de su pecho, una buena mano atrapando la camisa de Steve con un agarre débil. "No quiero ninguno", gruñó, con voz áspera por los gritos y los vómitos.

"¿Qué?" Steve exhaló.

"¡No quiero nada que pueda hacerme adicto!" Tony gruñó, la ira lo hizo, al menos por el momento, olvidar su dolor. 

Steve se congeló al darse cuenta de repente. Por supuesto . Tony tenía un pasado con la adicción, y aunque el alcohol había sido un hecho, su abuso de drogas y muchos viajes fallidos a rehabilitación habían sido menos conocidos. Tony había confiado en Steve, en lo que se sintió hace miles de años, cuando habían estado felizmente casados, cuando Tony había sido suyo , cuando Tony amaba a Steve sin odiarlo. 

En la actualidad, Tony tenía treinta y siete años y estaba sobrio. Pero sus problemas de drogas habían terminado a los veintitantos; Tomar algo remotamente adictivo hoy podría terminar en un desastre.

Steve nunca lo había pensado realmente, pero cada vez que Tony había resultado herido en el pasado, solo lo habían tratado con antálgicos sin opiáceos. Steve le había rogado en más de una ocasión a Tony que tomara algo más fuerte, para que se lo hiciera más fácil, pero Tony siempre se había negado, diciendo que le hacía la cabeza confusa y le impedía pensar con claridad.

"No es un brazo roto esta vez, Tony", Steve le reprochó entre dientes, su control sobre Tony se mantuvo fuerte. "Se ha cortado, la prótesis está conectada a tus nervios, es…"

"¡Yo sé eso!" Tony gruñó, empujando débilmente el brazo alrededor de su pecho que lo mantenía anclado contra Steve. "¡Lo sé!"

Se alejó de Steve cuando el hombre más grande cedió, logrando ponerse de pie a través de episodios de dolor y náuseas. Se tambaleó hacia la habitación que se levantaba, usando las paredes como un medio para mantenerse en pie. "No puedo", murmuró Tony, "no puedo". Se tambaleó, pero rechazó la mano que ofrecía en su espalda como apoyo, evitando el toque de Steve mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, gimiendo cuando sacudía la extremidad dolorida. Tony se quitó los zapatos torpemente; Nada de su gracia anterior estaba presente mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se acurrucaba a su lado, su brazo dolorido se acunaba tiernamente contra su pecho junto al suyo.

Steve contuvo un suspiro agravado y caminó hacia la cama, ayudando cautelosamente a Tony a quitarse la camiseta, consolándolo cuando nuevas oleadas de dolor lo atravesaron. "Shh", calmó Steve, pasando suavemente una mano por el cabello de Tony, alisándolo de su frente húmeda. "Vas a estar bien".

Los escalofríos que recorrían la columna vertebral de Tony se intensificaron, hasta convertirse en temblor de cuerpo completo, su piel se puso de gallina a pesar del intenso calor que irradiaba de él. "No puedo", gimió, atormentado y perdido.

Steve se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia el baño, regresando con un paño húmedo. Se sentó junto a Tony y se lo puso sobre la frente. "Lo sé", susurró, tomando la mano buena de Tony en la suya. "Lo sé."

0 0

La noche fue larga. Teñido de pesadillas, ataques de pánico, fluidos corporales, lágrimas y vómitos.

Steve trató de ser fuerte. Intenté ayudar a Tony a superar su terrible experiencia de dolor y pena. Trató de calmar su hueso desgarrado, su alma desgarrando la culpa.

No sabía si logró hacerlo.

Mirando a Tony, tendido pálido sobre la cama, desnudo, excepto por un par de boxers y temblando incluso cuando estaba inconsciente, Steve se preguntó.

Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de recuperar a Tony.

Competir con los muertos era una tarea imposible.

0 0

Tony luchó débilmente en los brazos de Steve, donde el soldado lo sostuvo bajo el cálido chorro de la ducha. Él gimió de dolor y arañó la parte del cuerpo de Steve que podía alcanzar, dejando rasguños superficiales y sangrantes a su paso. El hombre más grande siseó cuando una de las uñas contundentes de Tony le atrapó la mejilla y agarró la mano agitada para sujetar firmemente a Tony contra su pecho, consciente del brazo herido. "Cálmate", instó Steve por los delirantes gritos de dolor de Tony. "¡Tony, soy yo, soy Steve! Necesitas calmarte. Sé que duele pero necesitas calmarte ahora".

Tony no lo escuchó; sordo y ciego a cualquier cosa que no sea el agua que lo golpea y su lucha por escapar. "¡Detente, por favor, detente!" Steve apretó los dientes cuando sintió que Tony se tensaba de nuevo, otro espasmo le causó tanta agonía que apretó su mano izquierda alrededor de la muñeca de Steve; tratando de doblarse en dos contra el brazo del soldado.

Veinte minutos después, después del episodio, Tony inhaló profundamente. Tratando de controlar su respiración, sacó otro por la boca y exhaló lentamente por la nariz. "Quiero irme", le dijo a Steve cuando se sintió más tranquilo.

Steve frunció el ceño y lo miró, notando la cara dibujada y las profundas contusiones debajo de los ojos de Tony. No estaba seguro de lo que Tony estaba hablando, pero era flojo contra él, y la fiebre parecía haber disminuido mucho. Apagó el chorro de la ducha y envolvió a Tony en una toalla, llevándolo cuidadosamente al dormitorio y colocándolo sobre la cama.

"Quiero irme", repitió Tony largo y tendido. Estaba mirando la mesita de noche con ojos que no veían, acurrucado de lado con el brazo derecho apoyado contra su pecho.

"¿Y a dónde quieres ir?" Steve preguntó suavemente, quitando el cabello de Tony de sus ojos.

El susurro de Tony se rompió. "Lejos. Solo quiero ..." Se detuvo por un momento para frotar su mejilla contra la ropa de cama. "Lo extraño mucho", casi sollozó. "Solo lo quiero de vuelta".

Steve cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, de espaldas a un lado de la cama. Se frotó la cara mientras exhalaba pesadamente. "Sabes que no puedes irte ... y él no puede volver", respondió Steve constantemente sin volverse para mirar a Tony, enmascarando el dolor que apuñaló su corazón. No sabía si podía, si era lo suficientemente fuerte. Él no era ... Harry lo suficiente. "Él ... él ya no está allí".

Steve no estaba seguro de si Tony lo escuchó, mientras el otro hombre hablaba de nuevo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sin pestañear. "¿Por qué me dejó? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme a mí también?"

Steve sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé", susurró. "Simplemente no".

Harry estaba parado justo al lado de Steve ahora.

El Abandonador y El Traidor. 

0 0

"Te odio", susurró Tony hasta otra noche.

Steve había dejado de contar los días. Había dejado de contar las noches.

Solo Tony contaba ahora.

"Lo sé", respondió rotundamente.

0 0

"Te amo, Tony".

Tony resopló y rascó los dedos de su brazo artificial contra la ropa de cama. "Amo a Harry."

0 0

Cayó contra la cabecera, Tony pasó perezosamente de un canal a otro. Al detenerse en las noticias, observó con cierto desapego cómo el hombre en la pantalla y sus invitados debatían sobre el tema de la nueva tecnología protésica revolucionaria que Stark Industries había lanzado.

"¡No no no!" Uno de los invitados interrumpió al presentador, aparentemente algún tipo de teólogo. "¡La pregunta que debemos hacernos aquí es si Tony Stark está tratando de jugar a ser Dios o no!" Los otros invitados comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, casi gritándose mientras intentaban expresar sus opiniones.

Tony miró, indiferente, cuando el presentador los cortó en voz alta y dirigió la conversación hacia un terreno más tranquilo. "Escuchemos sus opiniones, pero una a la vez", moderó.

"No los escuches", dijo Steve, apareciendo de repente en el umbral de la habitación.

Tony lo miró de reojo, sin mover la cabeza mientras apagaba el televisor. "¿Lo estoy?" preguntó después de un largo momento de silencio.

Steve lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Eres qué?"

Cerrando brevemente los ojos, Tony se volvió para mirar a Steve. "¿Jugar a ser Dios?"

Steve entró en la habitación, colocando cuidadosamente la bandeja en sus manos junto a Tony en la cama. Tomó las dos píldoras junto al plato con sándwiches y se las tendió para que Tony las tomara, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente ante la expresión cautelosa de Tony. "Es aspirina".

Tony miró las píldoras con recelo, pero las tomó y se las tragó con el vaso de agua que Steve le entregó. "¿Lo estoy?" preguntó de nuevo.  
Steve sacudió la cabeza. "No. Has revolucionado lo que ya existe. Las prótesis se han utilizado durante mucho tiempo. Lo que las asusta es que ahora, la gente no puede saber si estuvieron allí desde el principio o no". Steve le dio al brazo artificial de Tony, cubierto sobre su vientre, una mirada puntiaguda.

Tony frunció el ceño ante dicha extremidad, la mueca dirigida a las cicatrices enojadas que rodeaban al Injerto , a la mitad de su antebrazo derecho. Era un proyecto en el que había trabajado durante más de una década, y ahora, cuando tuvo que usarlo para sí mismo, se sintió dividido sobre el resultado. Se sintió eufórico por tener dos brazos activos, pero allí se mezcló una cantidad no tan pequeña de asco. Fue extraño

Habiendo asumido el papel del sujeto experimental poco dispuesto, tan pronto como el consejo de Stark Industries se enteró del logro del Injerto , no dudaron en comercializar el éxito, difundiendo la noticia en todo el mundo. Hace cinco semanas, Tony había tenido un brazo cortado en una horrible jungla vietnamita por un cuchillo Bowie harapiento; hoy estaba ganando miles de millones, nuevamente, por la misma razón.

Su asociación con Omni Corp Med había permitido el milagro. Era como si cortar el brazo de su CEO hubiera sido la única señal que necesitaba la junta.

Gominolas viscosas.

0 0

"La pregunta que mucha gente te ha hecho no es sobre el proceso, sino sobre la moralidad detrás de él. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?"  
Tony se lamió los labios y se movió ligeramente detrás de la mesa. La mujer que le había preguntado lo miraba con ojos curiosos, ella y el resto de los reporteros esperaban su respuesta con aliento. La espaciosa sala donde se celebró la conferencia de prensa estaba tan silenciosa que se podía oír caer un alfiler. Estaba a kilómetros de distancia de las conferencias de años atrás, cuando Tony había elogiado la atención de todos con comentarios desagradables, encantadores y sarcásticos. El hombre sentado en el centro de atención ese día estaba impasible y controlado. Tony se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba hacer un poco de control de daños y esconderse en su habitación no iba a ser suficiente. Podría haber elegido enviar un portavoz de SI, pero era demasiado importante.

Tenía que ser el que lo hiciera.

"¿Qué moraleja?" Tony preguntó seriamente: "Hemos revolucionado lo que ya existe. Las prótesis se han utilizado durante mucho tiempo. Lo que asusta a la gente es que ahora no pueden decir si estuvieron allí desde el principio o no", finalizó con confianza.

0 0

Dos horas después, en la parte trasera del auto que conducía Roman, Tony recibió un mensaje de texto. 

[Podría cobrarte por plagio. ¿Qué tal si me compensa con el almuerzo? ¿Mañana a la 1:00 pm en Ginno's?]

Tony miró el texto durante mucho tiempo, con el pulgar sobre el botón de respuesta. Tragó saliva y pasó el pulgar por la pantalla.  
Al mirar las calles familiares de Nueva York que pasaban, Tony sintió que su corazón se contraía y con un movimiento rápido de su dedo la pantalla se iluminó de nuevo, el pulgar bailando sobre ella mientras escribía su respuesta. 

[Bien.]

Apagó el teléfono y cerró los ojos.

Ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

0 0

Ginno's era una pequeña pero excelente pizzería. El propietario, Ginno Salieri, era un viejo conocido de Tony. Había comido allí en más de una ocasión con Pepper y Rhodey, incluso una vez con Howard y Obi.

El lugar guardaba tantos recuerdos amargos como buenos.

Había ido allí con Steve el día que habían regresado de su luna de miel, y había sido glorioso, horas llenas de risas y alegría.

Steve ya estaba allí. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y saludó a Tony mientras caminaba hacia la cabina y se deslizaba en el asiento frente a Steve; zapatos de cuero caros, traje negro crujiente y camisa blanca que chocan con los entrenadores, jeans y sudadera con capucha de Steve.

"Hola, Tony. ¿Cómo estás?" Steve sonrió nerviosamente, mirando furtivamente al brazo derecho de Tony metido en su bolsillo.

"Estoy bien", respondió Tony lentamente, evitando la mirada de Steve mirando el menú, que sabía de memoria. "¿Tú?" preguntó educadamente.

Steve asintió y se frotó la boca. "Si estoy bien."

Se quedaron en silencio y Steve siguió el ejemplo de Tony y se ocupó del menú.

"Los otros envían sus saludos", Steve finalmente suspiró después de bajar el menú y respirar temblorosamente. "Thor me ordenó específicamente que pasara eso: 'te extrañamos mucho'". Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio. "La Torre no es lo mismo sin ti", agregó en voz baja.

Tony se encogió de hombros, sus dedos golpearon rítmicamente la mesa. Dio un pequeño suspiro y se preparó para levantarse. "Mira, no creo que haya sido una buena idea venir aquí".

Se congeló cuando Steve puso una mano sobre la suya, deteniendo el golpeteo nervioso. "Quédate", rogó con una mirada suplicante. "Es solo ... es solo pizza, ¿de acuerdo? No tenemos que hablar sobre ellos , ¿de acuerdo? Solo ..." Se detuvo e intentó nuevamente, una mirada frustrada cruzó su rostro. "Vamos a comer un poco de pizza", terminó sin convicción, con los hombros caídos.

Tony vaciló, no muy seguro, incluso mientras se sentaba de nuevo, reanudando sus nerviosos tambores. "Está bien ..." estuvo de acuerdo de mala gana.

Steve sonrió vagamente. "Gracias Tony".

El hombre más pequeño se encogió de hombros otra vez. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Ginno salió de la cocina, todo sonrisas y abrazos, besando a Tony en las mejillas. "¡Tonio!" él exclamó. "¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!"

Tony sonrió suavemente y le dio al hombre un abrazo con un solo brazo. "Sí, lo sé, lo siento, Ginno".

El hombre mayor sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "No es bueno en absoluto", se lamentó. "Los Ángeles no es el lugar para pizzas".  
Tony se rio y se recostó en el asiento.

"Entonces, ¿lo de siempre?" Ginno preguntó, dándoles a ambos una mirada aguda.

Tony palideció ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza. "Uhm, no. No tengo tanta hambre. Solo tomaré un pequeño clásico, por favor". No había forma de que tomara lo habitual con Steve. Habían compartido la pizza más grande del menú y se la comían entre sí juguetonamente, cada bocado acompañado de palabras suaves o una caricia amorosa.

Ginno asintió, su rostro neutral pero sus ojos tristes. "¿Y qué vas a tener, Steve?"

Recuperándose de los recuerdos, se sacudió. "Uh, tomaré lo mismo que Tony". Ginno les dedicó una sonrisa y Steve lo observó mientras volvía a la cocina, reprendiéndose en silencio.

¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?

Por supuesto, Tony se sentiría incómodo viniendo aquí. Compartir una pizza como cuando habían estado juntos estaba fuera de discusión. Tony apenas podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que Steve; mucho menos compartir una comida y sentir nostalgia por días mejores y más felices.

Comieron principalmente en silencio; cada uno de los intentos de Steve de iniciar una conversación perplejo por el silencio helado de Tony o su simple desinterés. Tony apenas tocó su pizza, Steve notó que su brazo derecho todavía estaba atorado en su bolsillo y no se movía mucho. "¿Te está molestando tu brazo?" preguntó con cuidado.

Tony lo miró y apretó los labios. "Ha sido cortado, por supuesto que me molesta", espetó en voz baja. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y apartó el plato. "Mira, Steve ... esto no va a ninguna parte. No debería haber venido y no sé qué esperas de esto, pero ..."  
"¿Por qué viniste?" Steve lo interrumpió desesperadamente.

Esta fue probablemente su última oportunidad.

Tony se quedó quieto, a medio camino de la cabina, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Steve por encima del hombro. "No lo sé", dijo Tony por fin, mientras se daba la vuelta. "No lo sé."

Steve cerró los ojos, como si sintiera dolor. "¿Tengo siquiera una oportunidad?"

La mandíbula de Tony se apretó y miró su mano izquierda, jugando distraídamente con el dobladillo de su manga. "Yo—" Cerró la boca y salió de la cabina en un instante, arrojando un puñado de billetes sobre la mesa antes de salir del restaurante. Él asintió cortésmente cuando Ginno asomó la cabeza por la cocina y lo vio marchar.

0 0

Steve lo siguió.

Siguió a Tony y lo arrinconó en el jardín frente a la mansión de Tony; el que no había visto el interior por años hasta hace un par de horas. La Torre tenía demasiados recuerdos para que Tony pudiera regresar. 

"Dime", gruñó Steve casi mientras agarraba a Tony por el hombro para detenerse y darle la vuelta para mirarlo.

Tony estaba pálido, con la cara tensa y exhausta. Sus ojos eran oscuros y suplicantes, pero también llenos de dolor y confusión. "No lo sé", le gruñó a Steve, haciendo todo lo posible para enmascarar las emociones que intentaban surgir. 

Steve abrió la boca para hablar, pero Tony lo empujó con un solo brazo, golpeando su pecho con enojo. "¡Te dije que no lo sé!" el grito. "¡No sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte!"

Steve parpadeó desconcertado. "¿Lo suficientemente fuerte para qué?"

"¡Perdonar!" Tony exclamó frenéticamente. "¡Para olvidar! ¡No sé si voy a poder ignorar lo que sucedió y continuar! ¡No sé si no podré usar lo que hiciste contra ti en una discusión!"

La comprensión amaneció en Steve. "Tony, nunca te preguntaría-"

"¡No puedo!" Tony gritó, su mano cortando el aire entre ellos bruscamente. "Incluso si dices que está bien ahora, terminaremos destrozándonos tanto que nos odiaremos aún más".

Steve sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo odiarte", susurró, dando un paso más cerca, como si quisiera tomar a Tony en sus brazos.

Tony se encogió y retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No soportarás estar conmigo si te recuerdo todos los días del resto de nuestras vidas. Te irás", dijo sin comprender, con la cara volviendo a su vacío sin emociones. "si- si tuviera que volver a ti," susurró, "que va a ser cuando por fin he logrado perdonar a usted y aceptar lo que hizo. Aceptar y dejar en el pasado. Aceptar que se acabó." Exhaló temblorosamente. "Si te perdono, tengo que perdonar a Rhodey. Y no puedo ", terminó con voz baja. Se dio la vuelta, caminando lentamente en dirección a los escalones que conducen a la puerta principal. Los subió con la mirada de Steve quemándose un agujero en la espalda, deteniéndose en la parte superior. "Vuelve con los demás, Steve", murmuró, sabiendo que Steve lo escucharía a pesar de la baja calidad de su voz, "No, no me esperes".

0 0

Tony debería haberlo pensado antes, pero en realidad nunca se le pasó por la cabeza cambiar a códigos que permitieran la entrada de Rhodey a la mansión Malibu.

Fue un shock desagradable encontrarlo sentado en la isla de la cocina esperándolo cuando Tony regresó de Nueva York.

Tony palideció tan pronto como fijó sus ojos en su antiguo mejor amigo, instintivamente dio un paso atrás. "Harry está muerto, no puedes alejarlo de mí también", fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

La cara de Rhodey se arrugó y sus hombros cayeron. Parecía demacrado, más delgado que antes y desaliñado. "Dios Tony", exhaló tembloroso. "Yo ... yo no ..."

"¿No qué?" Tony interrumpió, dándole a Rhodey un amplio espacio mientras se dirigía a la nevera y tomaba una botella de agua. "¿No te llevarías a mi esposo?"

Rhodey parpadeó y palideció aún más. "¿Te casaste con Harry?"

Tony se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando golpeó su brazo derecho. "Me iba a preguntar, encontré un anillo. Pero luego tuvo cáncer. Y todo terminó", dijo Tony rotundamente. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Rhodey inhaló profundamente. "Vine a devolverte el traje", dijo.

Las cejas de Tony se arquearon, pero no dijo nada.

"Yo ... dejé el ejército". Rhodey hizo una pausa para lamerse los labios. "Después ... realmente no pude continuar. Vine a devolver el traje y solo ... escuché sobre tu brazo y yo ..." Se detuvo abruptamente, tragó saliva y parecía tan cerca de las lágrimas como Tony lo había visto. . "Lo siento mucho", dijo Rhodey por fin.

Tony se dio la vuelta, mordiéndose el labio con saña, el brazo derecho apretado en el bolsillo. "Mucha gente parece arrepentirse hoy en día ...", murmuró, volviéndose hacia las ventanas a su izquierda.

Rhodey se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Tony, ambos mirando la impresionante vista al mar en silencio. "Me voy Tony", dijo Rhodey finalmente, con los ojos fijos en la extensión ondulante de las olas muy por debajo. "Me voy y nunca tendrás que volver a verme. Solo ... quería decirte ... no ..." Aquí finalmente giró la cabeza para mirar a Tony, con ojos implorantes. "No malgastes tu vida por mi culpa".  
Tony resopló burlonamente. "Es demasiado tarde", casi espetó, devolviendo la mirada de Rhodey con la suya propia. "Es demasiado tarde", dijo entre dientes, sabiendo de qué estaba hablando el otro hombre sin necesidad de escucharlo en voz alta.

Rhodey sacudió la cabeza. "No ... todavía lo amas".

Tony se rió alegremente. "Lo odio."

Rhodey asintió con la cabeza. "Pero lo amas más".

Salió.

Tony nunca lo volvió a ver.

0 0

Los injertos fueron un éxito.

Tony no sabía cuántas cartas de agradecimiento recibió.

Ese año ganó su segundo Premio Nobel.

En su discurso agradeció a Harold King por creer en él. De nuevo.

0 0

Tony luchó mucho y duro, pero al final, su invento fue asequible para todos en el mundo.

Incluso los niños huérfanos en África y los refugiados de guerra en Afganistán.

0 0

Tony no vio a los Vengadores en todo un año después.

Eliminó y bloqueó el número de Steve y reescribió los códigos de JARVIS para no permitir la entrada a nadie que no fuera Tony.

Se sintió bien.

Pero se sintió solo.

0 0

"Hola, Tony Stark".

Tony sonrió levemente. "Hola Bruce Wayne".

Bruce lo miró de arriba abajo. "Te ves triste."

Tony se encogió de hombros y aceptó el abrazo que le dio el otro multimillonario. "Te ves triste también".

Bruce asintió y golpeó suavemente la mejilla de Tony. "Ven, hablemos en privado".

Tony permitió que su amigo lo condujera a las cámaras privadas de su mansión y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a un fuego furioso.

Bruce se sentó frente a él y le ofreció una taza de té caliente.

"Habla."

Él habló.

0 0

El final llegó de forma natural.

Tony soñó con Harry / Steve y se despertó con la mano derecha buscando al hombre que yacía a su lado en la cama. Los miles de millones de pequeños receptores sensoriales enviaron el mensaje a su cerebro de que las sábanas estaban frías y Tony frunció el ceño.

No le gustó la idea.

0 0

Visitó a Harry esa mañana.

Se sentó frente a su tumba y después de un rato, sacó dos anillos de su bolsillo.

Un anillo plateado con un pequeño zafiro azul y otro plateado con palabras grabadas en el interior.

"Te amo, Harry", susurró, sonriendo serenamente. Cavó un pequeño agujero en la hierba y enterró el plateado. "Siempre te amaré y me habría casado contigo". Besó la lápida y volvió a colocar el familiar anillo con su zafiro en su dedo anular. Mirándolo, sonrió. "Pero yo también lo amo", dijo simplemente, poniéndose de pie y dando un paso atrás. "Podría pasar algún tiempo antes de que regrese ... pero lo haré".

Se alejó, pero se detuvo a medio camino del auto, mirando hacia la tumba. "Volveré", prometió.

0 0

Harry le había dejado una carta.

Y cuando Tony lo abrió, acurrucado en la cama rodeado del calor de Steve, lloró y le contó a Steve todo sobre el gran hombre que Harold King había sido.

Comenzó así:

Steve sostenía a Tony en sus brazos, sus fuertes extremidades se envolvían amorosa y protectoramente alrededor del hombre más pequeño. "Dime, Tony", le susurró Steve al oído. "Háblame de las personas en tu vida. Háblame de Harry".

Y ese mismo día, terminó así:

Rhodey. Sonriendo.  
Natasha. Burlandose.  
Bruce. Riéndose  
Pepper. Radiante.  
Thor. Riendo  
Clint. Sonriendo  
Happy. Riendo  
Fury. Sonriendo.  
Coulson. Bufando.  
Harry. Amando.

Steve

Steve. Amando .

0 0


End file.
